


Il le voulait

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2
Genre: Delta is sad, M/M, Sinclair is dead, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily





	Il le voulait

« Papa… Je… Je suis là, hein ? »

Ce n’était qu’un murmure, un souffle attristé, peiné, empathique.  
D’apparence, Eleanor était seule, assise sur une marche de l’escalier de sa maison. Sa maison qu’elle partageait normalement avec pas moins de douze adorables petites filles. Ses petites sœurs. Pas de la manière dont on l’entendait habituellement, mais ses petites sœurs tout de même.  
Mais là, elle était seule. Enfin… Physiquement seule. Comme chaque année.

Tous les ans à la même date, elle envoyait les petites chez un homme de confiance. Il s’appelait Jack et lui aussi avait sous sa garde un bon nombre de petites crapules. Il n’avait pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment elle désirait tant s’isoler en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Eleanor l’en remercierait toujours.

« Ne t’en veux pas, ce n’est pas de ta faute… Tu n’avais pas le choix… Il le voulait, papa. » Chuchota-t-elle dans le vide.

Ses bras fins étaient enroulés autour de son propre corps. Comme si, par cette position, elle pouvait également l’atteindre. Son père, Delta. Lui qui vivait en elle, en son bras. Lui qui, à l’intérieur de sa tête, trouvait toujours le moyen de la protéger du monde extérieur, alors même que ce n’était plus son rôle.

… Mais… Une fois par an, c’était à Eleanor, de protéger son père. Parce qu’il souffrait, parce qu’il n’était réduit qu’à une petite voix dans sa tête. Une voix misérable qui n’avait de cesse de gémir plaintivement, de geindre, de hoqueter, de hurler, de pleurer.

« Il te l’a demandé, Papa. Qu’aurais-tu pu faire ? »

Mais cela n’apaisait pas la douleur du protecteur. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’il… Qu’il l’avait tué ! Augustus Sinclair. Cet homme qu’il ai-… Cet homme dont la perte le faisait souffrir.  
Il se souvenait de tout. De ses supplications de ne pas le laisser ainsi, de l’achever. De ses encouragements. De ses excuses. De… Sa mort…

« Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais simplement prendre ta douleur… J’aimerai t’aider, papa… J’aimerai tellement… »

Mais lui ne le voulait pas. Cette douleur, c’était la sienne. La seule chose qui lui reste de cet homme. Il se raccrochait à cette souffrance comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’expier un peu ses fautes. De… De ne pas l’oublier.

« Tu n’oublieras pas. Jamais. Mais… Ta douleur s’apaisera… »

C’était mots pour mots les paroles d’Eleanor, mais au fond, qu’en savait-elle ? Pas qu’elle n’ait pas souffert, au contraire ! La petite avait vécu bien plus que tout humain normal. Mais…

« Mais ce n’est pas la même douleur… Tu sais… J’aime bien Sinclair… Il est amusant, sarcastique, il ne retient jamais ses paroles… C’est quelque chose que je lui envie. » Déclara Eleanor alors qu’un sourire venait orner ses lèvres.

Et Delta ne prit pas en compte l’utilisation du présent. Sa fille lui offrait pile ce dont il avait besoin : des souvenirs dans lesquels s’immerger.

« Tu te souviens, quand j’étais petite ? Je récupérais tous les enregistrements radio que je pouvais trouver… Ça me permettait d’en apprendre plus sur les « cannibales ». Lui… Il avait toujours ce ton moqueur, pas hautain, juste… Comme s’il trouvait les humains hilarants tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il n’en est pas si différent… J’adorais écouter ses histoires, sa franchise m’impressionnait. »

Oui. C’était quelque chose de chère aux yeux de l’ancien protecteur. Lui qui n’avait été entouré que de faux semblants… Sinclair avait été comme une tornade. Il ne ressentait jamais le besoin de s’embarrasser de formules. Et pourtant, avec lui… Il avait toujours été… Etrangement prévoyant, attentif. Il lui donnait des surnoms « Petit », « Mon garçon », ce genre de choses qui auraient pu paraitre anodines si elles n’avaient pas été destinées un mastodonte scellé dans un scaphandrier. 

Sinclair était quelqu’un d’étrange. A jamais, il resterait une personne mystérieuse et passionnante. Du moins, aux yeux de ceux qui s’en souvenaient. Eleanor. Delta. Peut-être quelques petites sœurs. Pas plus. Mais peu importait, finalement. Parce que l’admiration et la passion que ressentait Delta égalait facilement celles que tous les habitants de Rapture réunis auraient réussi à éprouver. Lui, il l’aimait. Il osait le penser. Il l’aimait.

Alors il passa la journée avec sa fille, se remémorant des souvenirs, des rêves, des paroles, des mimiques… Tout pour faire revenir, le temps de quelques heures, cet homme si important. Celui qui, au prix de sa propre vie, avait aidé à sauver des enfants qu’il ne connaissait même pas.   
Celui qui avait sauvé Delta, en quelque sorte.

Et lorsque le 15 février sonna à la porte de la petite famille, accompagné d’une douzaine d’enfants surexcités, la douleur avait reflué.


End file.
